Let Him In
by BagelLoveeBabe
Summary: She just moved here. Was such a good girl back home. But what happens when Jay gets a hold of the new girl? What happens when 16 year old boys and 14 year old girls mix? Read & find out Rating for future content :]
1. Left Cali For Canada

Author's note: I do not own Degrassi. I do not own any material expect the fiction in this story and maybe made-up characters that may come up later in the story. The poetry in the beginning is mine & no one else. Do not use it without asking.

--Sara

_His words never rang truer in your ears _

"_never trust it could be lust"_

_But you just tried to be right_

"_never stop love even when you fight"_

_Then he was proven right and wrong_

_This would hurt you for so long_

_He tore your heart apart_

_Taking things away and giving you harm_

_Always making you alarm_

_You won't be the same as you used to be_

_If only he could see_

_The damage he has done_

_Damage to your heart_

_And to your head_

_Lets not forget the tear stains that lie on your bed._

Only had it been a few days go I was living in California. Knowing everyone there. Being so close to my friends and family there. But my mom had decided to move back here. Back to Canada, it was her home. Where I was born and lived until I was two. We moved to Cali with her mom. Her mom who'd just died six months ago. My grandma whom I was so close to. Bu t she had left me here. With just my mom. Not that my mom was a bad person or anything. I just needed someone besides her. My mom was always working. Trying to keep us good and living. There's no man in her life. I've never met my father. I'm 14 years old and I've never met him. Most think it's weird, but my mom told me why I haven't. So I find it logical.

So far Canada seems boring. I saw the school, 'Degrassi'. It's not to bad but it's nothing like my old school. I'm glad it's still summer, I have so much time so try and look around here. Maybe I'll meet someone. That would be nice. Mom has been running into old friends, with kids that go to Degrassi, she wants me to meet them. Hopefully it'll work out.

_--End of backround info--_

Start of real story

"Em get up here" I heard my mom yell from upstairs.

Tonight we were going to meet the 'Hogarts' and some of her other friends with kids. Meeting at some restaurant called 'The Dot'.

"Coming" I yelled back, running up the basement stairs. Wearing the new clothes I picked out when she took me shopping. _Faded jean mini skirt, deep purple tank top and my white flip-flops. _

"You look good" She said as she saw me. Smiling at me. "Well let's go"

We started for the car. She was going on about all the memories here in 'Degrassi' that she had, had with these friends. The ones that I was meeting. She was hoping I'd have a lot of memories here too. She was telling me about their kids, especially the boys. She always talked about boys with me. Hoping I'd take a good interest in them but not a fast one like she had done. Just a healthy one like others my age were having but I hadn't yet. I guess it was making her sad, not having a daughter like everyone else. But other things she liked about me, so maybe it evened out.

As we arrived I started getting nervous. Not knowing anyone here, made me self-conscious. My mom led me to her friends. Saying hi to everyone of them. 'Joey, Snake, Caitlin, Raylene, and so many others.'

They all introduced me to their kids.

Joey had his son 'Craig' and his daughter 'Angie'. Craig being a year older than I and Angie being a few years young about 7 years. Craig also brought his friends. 'Sean, Ashley and Ellie'.

Raylene had a son 'Jayson' but he asked me to call him 'Jay'. He had brought his friends too.

'Alex, Towers and Amy'.

All of their kids were the best of friends. So it just seemed natural for them to be my friends as well.

_--Tell me what you think--_

--Sara


	2. Meeting Everyone

Author's note: Nothing belongs to me. Not any of Degrassi. Just the fiction in this story, any made up characters, and the poetry on the page. If you want to use the poetry tell me & ask don't use without asking.

--Sara

_Now tell me now_

_Now tell me true_

_Do you love me_

_Like I love you_

_Do you feel that connection when we kiss_

_Do you remember everything and all of the bliss_

_I see something wonderful when I see you_

_Its something special_

_Its something new_

_Something sweet_

_And always true_

_I don't want to let go of you_

_And thats how I know I love you_

_So tell me now_

_Tell me true_

_Do you love me_

_Like I love you_

As I sat silently at the table, I could feel eyes on me. Looking at me intently. I looked up and there his eyes were rested on me. 'Jay Hogart'. This boy had been looking at me since I'd said hello to him. Him being two years older than me, I didn't think much of it. But then I started looking at him. Noticing his eyes. Those blue eyes, how piercing and amazing they are. The rest of his features weren't so bad either. I smiled at him and he smiled back. That smile it captured me. He was mysterious. You could tell he was putting on an innocent act. Or at least I could tell. The parents bought it. But that boy, has rough edges.

Everyone sat around talking, openly about anything and everything. I felt out of place. So I got up and asked my mom if I could go to the car for something. She nodded carelessly and handed me the keys. As I got outside I heard a "wait" call after me. I turned slowly. Seeing Jay.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Just thought I'd come with"

"Um alright then"

He walked beside me to my mom's car. Whistling when he saw it.

"Damn that's a sweet car."

"Yes I know, it's.."

"A Nissan 350z, I know I want one really badly" Cutting me off.

"That's cool" I unlocked it and climbed in the backseat. He climbed in the other door.

"What are you doing?" Looking at him, confused.

"Getting in"

"Get out"

"Why?"

"Because you have no reason to get in"

"Maybe I do, who are you to say I don't?"

"The person with the keys" We sat there arguing until he leaned in kissing me. My first kiss. His lips tasted of cigarettes and beer. _Not that I'd ever know what beer tastes like. _He pulled away.

"You ok with me being in the car now?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I'd say I just changed your mind but maybe if I gave you more, you'd know" He smirked at me. "But I have a question, that was your first kiss wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. He quickly followed.

"You just seemed awkward that's all"

"Yes, it was, god"

He grabbed my hand "I like being the first" He was smiling. _Damn that smile_.

"Why?"

"Gives me an upper hand"

"So?"

"If you see me tomorrow I'll _show _you" We walked back into the restaurant.

We acted as if nothing had happened. Except now he winked at me every once in awhile. It'd make my stomach flutter.

--_Tell me what you think_--

--Sara


	3. Starting Something

Author's note: You already know I do not own anything. Except the poetry, the fiction in the story, and any made-up characters.

Thank you everyone for your reviews . I was so excited when I got them, reading them was joy.

--Sara

_You know I've loved him right from the start_

_Giving him all of my love and all of my heart_

_Never feeling this way before_

_I love everything about him_

_And so much more_

_He makes me act so differently_

_Thinking more and fast_

_Something keeps telling me_

_That this love will last_

_I love his promises_

_And the way he makes me smile_

_I will always want him here_

_For now and a while_

_Hes smart, fun and great_

_Meeting him must be fate_

_His smile, his laugh and his touch_

_Oh its all just to much_

_I can't believe he's mine_

_To hard to believe_

_Its just something big to achieve_

_He's amazing, wonderful and grand_

_I'm just so happy to be able to take his hand_

_I still love him just like at the start_

_He still has all of my heart_

I'd only been here a few days and I was already changing. Already falling for a boy. I'd never fallen for a boy before. It felt nice. My first kiss was nice. I smiled as I got dressed. My mom was taking me to Raylene's, they were going to go shopping together. Leaving Jay and me alone for the day. Today I picked out another jean mini and tank top with my sandals. I tried not to seem like I was trying to look good but I really was. I wanted all of his attention and I surely hoped this would help me get it. My mom walked down stairs looking at me, laughing.

"Oh, got a thing for Jay eh?" I smiled at her.

"Can you help me look nice please?" She smiled helping me do my hair and make up.

She started telling me about her first boyfriend and kiss. I decided against telling her about last night. To wait for another day.

When we arrived at Jay's his mom told me he was asleep upstairs and he'd be down in about an hour. I nodded at her and they left. I sat on the couch quietly and started messing around with my toes. After a little bit I laid down and started dozing off when I heard a shuffle coming down the stairs. I sat up watching Jay come down the stairs in his boxers. I let out a muffled laugh, he looked up. Looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were going to be here"

"Your mom said you knew"

"Oh I must have forgot or something"

"Um ok"

I was looking at his face as we talked. Careful to not let my eyes roam. He sat down next to me, closely.

"So what are you here for?"

"Our moms wanted us to become friends and they went shopping, leaving me here alone with you"

"Interesting" He smirked

"Why?"

"Mom has never left me alone with any girl, well with her permission that is"

"Till now"

"Yes till now, I should take it for granted"

"How?" I was really naive apparently, he gave me an 'are you serious?' look.

"You really don't know?"

"Really, I don't know"

"And you're really wanting me to show you?"

"I uh guess"

"Come with me" He got up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I followed, out of curiosity I guess you could say. Or maybe out of attraction or fear. I don't know which but he gave me a feeling and I liked it.

He led me to what seemed to be his room. Opening up the door and pulling me in. It was like a boy's room is expected to be. But not to dirty just enough to know it was a boy's.

"You can sit down anywhere"

I sat on his bed and he sat down next to me.

"You really want me to show you then?"

"Go for it" I said confidently, not knowing where this would lead me.

He got a rebellious smile on his face, diving in and kissing me. Hard on the mouth. At first I was just in shock but fast after I started kissing back. After a little bit of time he had me laying on the bed. He was positioning himself on top of me. Still making out. His tongue tracing my mouth. I'd never been in this position before. With anyone or anything for that matter. It was different for me but not for him. You could tell he had experience. The way he knew what I wanted, even when I didn't.

I liked the feeling of his stubble on my cheeks, most girls found it annoying but it tickled me. But I kept the laugh in as we kissed. I could feel his heart beat, it was steading, not racing like mine. He had so much confidence you could tell by his every move. He was making everything smooth and delicate like he was trying to make it special for me. Which seemed so unlike him or well it did to me. He started sliding his hand up my leg wen we heard a door open. I popped up immediately, knocking him off top of me.

"We're back" I heard his mom say from downstairs, "Where are you guys?"

I got up and started out of his room, into the bathroom. "She's in the bathroom, I'm in my room, mom"

"Ok dear"

I straightened myself up, making sure I looked like I had before that happened. Before I had, had a make out session with Jay.

_Oh close call eh?_

_Well tell me what you think_

_--Sara_


	4. Escape But So Fast

Author's Note:Well thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews . They all have made me smile. Thank you.

_A kiss is passion._

_It shows great feelings._

_Something that has many different outcomes._

_It can hurt, it can scare, it can even make us want to stare._

_It breaks girls hearts and opens new windows._

_It can change the way you feel, it can change you whole life._

_Friendships break and people talk._

_But this kiss could be everything that you want._

_People cry, people hug._

_This kiss means a lot of things even when not in love._

I started downstairs after he said that, making sure I didn't make eye contact with him as I passed his room.

"Well Em, let's get going" I nodded to her when I heard Jay coming down the stairs.

"Wait, you wanna hang tonight?"

"Where?"

"I'll pick you up and then we'll see"

My mom smiled at me slightly "Yeah sure"

"Alright, 8"

"Ok"

We then left.

_--Sorry it's so short but I decided to leave a cliff hanger haha. Where is Jay taking Emma?_

_Ohhh Will there be more than just kisses next time?_

_Stay tuned till' I write more--_

--Sara


	5. Tonight I Change

Author's note: Thanks for more reviews don't forget to spread the word about this fanfic. & if anyone is interested I'll show their's on my page if they'll show mine in return . Oh & if anyone has read any good Jemma's lately tell me please!. Lol. I love Jemma's. But as you know I do not own anything but the poetry & the made up characters. So remember that.

--Sara

_Broken inside_

_All of your pain you hide_

_No one knows you _

_But you don't care who_

_Forgets to say goodbye_

_Or say hi_

_It touches you and makes you stronger_

_Lets you live life longer_

_Lonely and sad_

_With a past that was very bad_

_Don't want to look in others eyes_

_For others you despise_

_They hurt and don't care_

_Your heart they do not spare_

By 7:30 I was ready, wearing jeans this time. Just to play it safe. His hand had scared me last time, I was kind of relieved they had came back. Which probably isn't good on my part. I paced around, looking at the clock. The door bell rang and there he was, looking like a tough guy. The baggy jeans, the backwards cap and of course the black hoodie. He led me to his car not saying a word, even when I had said hi.

"Well where are we going?"

"To hang with my friends"

I just nodded to him politely.

"You should loosen up, when I was 14 I was nothing like you"

"Well when I'm 16 I'll be nothing like you too"

"But you might be" He was smirking as he said that

'But you might be' what did he mean by that? I kept asking myself till he pulled into a parking lot to what looked like a park.

"Here we are". We got out of the car, something had stopped me from asking questions. I don't know what but something did.

"This is Benette park, we hang out here"

"Ok"

He led me to a table where all of his friends were. Sitting around, drinking and smoking. Some doing drugs. I had no desire to be here, except for the fact that I was with him. He handed me a beer and I just looked at it.

"What? You don't drink"

"Not particularly no"

His friends started laughing. "Nice catch, Jay" One boy said.

I could feel my face getting hot and red. So I opened it, taking a sip. Ugh it tasted vile but sweet at the same time. So I took another. Getting myself used to it. Jay was smiling the whole time.

"Don't go to fast now" He said as I finished. I started hiccuping and he handed me another, as he opened another. The smoke surrounded us, everything was cloudy. I was in a daze when he took my hand, pulling me up. I followed, willingly.

"Where are you leading me?"

"Eh, I thought I could see you alone, that's all"

"Ok"

We walked a little ways away from everyone to a van. A bright orange van. Looked as though it was from the 70's. I stopped walking and he turned.

"What's in the van?"

"What do you think is in the van?"

"Smelly shag carpeting from the 70's, beer **hiccup ,** more beer"

"Let me show you"

He pulled me into the van and we sat on the floor. He was pretty close to me.

"We use it for hooking up"

I looked up at him confused "W-what?"

"You know blow jobs, sex, that stuff"

"Oh"

He leaned in and we started making out. This time he was on top of me right away. Pushing up against me. Moving his body back and forth. It was starting to feel good to me, so I followed his lead. He smiled, into our kisses. Letting out a little moan. This made me smile, doing it faster for him. He seemed to like it a lot more. I could feel him getting harder. He slid his hand up my shirt as I slid his off.

"Tell me if this is ok"

"Ok"

I didn't know what I was doing, maybe it was the beer but I really wanted to know what to do next. I wanted him to take me to the next step. I was leaning up, kissing him harder when the van door flew open.

"JAY!!?!?!"

"Yes?" He turned and asked calmly

"You could have shared" The guy slurred, obviously drunk

"Not funny man"

He grabbed my hand leading me out of the van. Taking me back to his car. We got into the backseat and tried to get the moment back but it wouldn't. Well at least I couldn't get back into it. He was still hard as a rock. Grinding up against me. I felt bad knowing I wasn't in the 'mood' anymore.

"I'm sorry, it's just not right anymore"

"It's fine" He got off of me, obviously sexually frustrated. "Could you at least fix what you cause?"

"Huh?"

"Give me something here **points down**, a hand job or blow at least?" "Please?"

"F-fine"

I got in his lap, undoing his pants. I didn't know what to do, so I just guessed. Taking him into my hands, rubbing up and down slow at first then taking a fast pace. He was moaning after a little while. Telling me how good it felt, but I didn't even know what I was doing that was so good. So I just continued.

"I'm close"

I suddenly remembered health class, 'cum'.

"Just let it go on the floor, I'll clean it up later"

He moaned loudly as he started, I kept it going for a little while or well until he was done. Zipping his pants back up, he leaned up smiling at me.

"That was really good"

I looked away, blushing

"Thanks, for that"

I got off of him, getting into the passenger seat. He handed me another beer, I started taking a sip right away.

Tonight was the night I had made a big change, a big change in me.

_--Wow, well tell me what you think..hope you liked it--_

--Sara


	6. Made A Mistake?

Author's note:So I'm glad you all love it so far. That is a relief because I didn't know if anyone would read this. I'm glad you all are. This is really been helping me, writing this is making it easier to think I guess. So thank you everyone for reading this.

--Sara

_I figured something out today_

_that no matter how much I love you_

_you'll always deserve more_

_that you'll deserve to be loved more and in a better way_

_no matter how much passion I give you_

_it'll never be the best_

_that you are above all of the rest_

_you deserve better kisses_

_someone with many blisses_

_that the love I give you is less than you need_

_that your above anything i could ever suceed_

_that I don't deserve you _

_no matter how much I care_

_or how far I'll go just to be there_

_your to good for little me_

_that is so easy to see_

_your one in a million and so many more_

_that your the easiest person in the world to love_

_your beautiful like a dove_

_I thought about this so much_

_that I didn't know if it would work_

_but everything I've written is true_

_so true that it might hurt_

_you are all of these things_

_so listen to every bell it rings_

When Jay dropped me off at home I kissed him softly and quick, getting inside as fast as I could. I felt a little guilt in doing what I had just done. In giving him a hand job. Not even knowing if he had a girlfriend. My mom stopped me as I got inside.

"How was it?"

"Fine" Trying to seem as steady as possible. "I'm tired, I'll tell you about it tomorrow" I was looking away a little bit, so maybe she wouldn't smell my breath.

"Ok"

I got downstairs as fast as I could. Getting into my bathroom and scrubbing my teeth. After doing so I went to lay down. Talking to myself quietly.

"What if he has a girlfriend, you idiot?"

"And you weren't supposed to just do that were you?"

"You aren't supposed to be a little slut, you're not like that" "Or are you?"

"You're not" She heard, making her gasp and pop up.

"Sorry for barging in but you left so fast I just wondered if you were ok, apparently you've gone insane"

"Maybe I just feel guilty"

"Well don't, you're not a slut, just having fun maybe"

"Getting you off, oh what fun for me" I said sarcastically, knowing that it had been fun.

"You seemed to enjoy it" He got on the bed with me, he scooted close to me. Taking in a deep breath.

"I like it when you smell like me and beer, it's hot"

I bit my lip "Oh really?"

"Really, see" He took my hand, putting it on him, he was already hard on again.

"No, I feel"

"Well I'll take my pants off if you'd like"

"Not right now"

"Awh why not?"

"1 word parents"

"Will never know" He said hopefully. He started nuzzling up against me, rubbing his head into my neck.

"Why should I?"

"I have no reasoning"

"So just because you want it, you get it?"

"Maybe" He gave a cheesy smile.

"Well maybe I'm not that easy all the time"

"Maybe I like you"

"You don't know me"

"I like what I know"

"What's that?"

"1. you're hot

you can have fun

you're mysterious

you're smart for what I know

you give good kisses

you smell good like vanilla

you can drink, he smiled as he said the last one

and you give good hand jobs

I smiled at him. "Are you using me?"

"I don't think so"

This made me frown "Can we just not do all of the sexual stuff now?"

"That's cool"

He just took me closer, covering us up with my comforter.

He fell asleep before I did, I watch him a little while. It was nice, he was nice.

_--Ohhh I think that made me happy. Lol. Well tell me what you think ok?_

_Hope you all loved it. --_

--Sara


	7. Here By Me

Author's note: So I'm going to be updating a lot & a lot faster for a little while because I'm having a lot of inspiration and a lot more time on my hands. So readers be happy. Remember Degrassi isn't owned by me sadly. I only own the fiction & the made up characters. Poetry is mine so enjoy.

--Sara

_Broken inside_

_All of your pain you hide_

_No one knows you _

_But you don't care who_

_Forgets to say goodbye_

_Or say hi_

_It touches you and makes you stronger_

_Lets you live life longer_

_Lonely and sad_

_With a past that was very bad_

_Don't want to look in others eyes_

_For others you despise_

_They hurt and don't care_

_Your heart they do not spare_

In the middle of the night I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes very little, I saw Jay.

"Em, I gotta go before someone catches us"

"Oh ok"

"See you later though right?"

"Sure"

"And you know you're not a slut right?"

I just nodded to him

He leaned down "You're not"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're not, you didn't even have your first kiss until you were fourteen for god sakes, most girls are having lots of sex by that age here"

"I gave you a hand job, I hardly know you"

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"Everything"

"I'm Jay, I'm 16, I go to Degrassi, I smoke, I drink, I have sex and sleep around all I want, I do drugs and skip school, that good enough for you?"

"For now"

"Good" he smiled. "Tomorrow you can meet some of my friends and we can hang out ok?"

"Sure"

"See you around 9"

"Mhm"

With that he left. Not giving me anything but a soft kiss. It was nice knowing that he was is there for me. Knowing more about him made me feel a little bit at ease. I soon fell asleep, not dreaming just breathing.

_-- Bet you're all happy for Emma & Jay ehh?_

_Ah the love in the air, the cum in Jay's car lol. It seems pretty good eh?_

_I hope so_

_Tell me what you think--_

_--_Sara


	8. The Closer We Get The More I Do

**Note to Readers: **_Sorry I've been gone for so long. I do dearly apologize! _

_And I'm going to be writing alot more promise. You deserve alot more._

_& Remember Degrassi isn't mine; sadly._

_--Sara_

I went back to sleep after Jay left. I still had a little guilt but that one thing he had said to me kept running my head.

_"I sleep around all I want". _I kept asking myself if that's what he wanted with me, just a good lay or something. But maybe he didn't I mean he had stayed with me right? Told me I wasn't a slut. That had to be a good thing right? I fell asleep to these thoughts, wanting to push them all away.

Around eight I woke up again, to my mom. She was telling me how she had to go to work and to go out today.

"Em, I have to go to work but have fun today, hang out with Jay and them again maybe" She talked with anticipation.

"I'll try mom" "Good sweetie" She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, leaving. It felt nice knowing I was home alone, being alone was nice, sometimes. Well being home alone without mom, right I wanted to see Jay. But I didn't know when he got up or anything. So I crawled out of bed and walked up to the kitchen. I suddenly felt cold, I remembered I was only in my bra and boxers. I had taken my clothes off after Jay left. I decided to leave it for now and just make my eggs. After I did that I went downstairs and there he was. His eyes wide when I saw him.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this" He said hesitantly but you could tell he was glad he did. "It's fine I guess, I'm just gonna put some clothes on."

He walked up till he was really close, he was breathing heavily, "You don't have to" I half smiled and turned around to go to my closet but he put his arms around my waist. Pulling me up against him. He was rubbing his hand up and down my stomach as he whispered in my ear "You really got a body on you don'tcha?, Can we just mess around?, We don't have to have sex unless you want to, I mean I won't force you to do anything."

He started kissing my neck a little bit and then turned me around,

"This ok?" He asked nicely. I nodded a little bit and he smiled then said "You gotta answer me in words, Em" He had called me Em, that made me smile. "Yes, i-it's ok". He smiled, and started kissing me. Rubbing his hand up my side till he got my bra, he pulled away. Looking at me, his eyes asking if it was ok and I just nodded. Not really knowing what I was doing. He unclasped my bra and slid it off of my body, letting it fall to the floor.

_---Dun dun dun what will happen?_

_Do you like it?_

_I'm scared for Emma myself because in truth Idk what's going to happen yet hehe_

_Tell me what you think--_

Love always --Sara

oh go visit my myspace if you'd :.

I'll update more soon promise!


End file.
